User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 18
Chapter 18 Moving On After what Carlisle and Rosalie told me, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Prom came around, and I got suckered into going. I didn't even want to, but Katie went on and on and on about it, until I just frickin' said yes to getting a prom dress. That blew her air-headed mind, that I couldn't give a crap what it looked like. I let her pick one out, which I later regretted, she chose a maroon dress to flaunt the curves that I don't have. I'm pretty flat chested. It rested just on my knees, because according to Katie, I have great legs. "I'm so excited!" Katie said, as we walked across the car park. "Whatever," I said, boredly. The black silk gloves she'd made me wear were kinda itchy on my arms. I hated the necklace too. "I can't wait to get this crap over and done with." "It wouldn't hurt you to actually enjoy something once in a while, you know," Katie told me. "No, but these frickin' heels will!" I informed her, when I stumbled for the 8th time, since we got out of Katie's volvo. I grabbed onto the nearest person to me. "Oi! Watch it Skank!" I recognised their voice right away, it was Gary. "Shut up, Asshole, I'll frickin' let go, once we're inside," I snapped. "Well, I have to go meet my date!" Katie said, before she dissapeared in the crowd. "Bubble Brain," Gary and I said at the same time. I looked at him, he looked at me. That was probably the first, ever, that I thought the same thing as Loser, ever. "You're halfway there," Gary said, looking at my outfit. "One more comment like that, and I'll take off one of these shoes, and brain you with it," I threatened. The asshole remained silent, until we were inside, then promptly let go, causing me to fall again. Asshole had no frickin' manners at all. I'll have to make a mental note to kick his ass later. I spent more time stumbling around, trying to find somewhere to sit, than I did supposedly enjoying the prom. I frickin' hated it, it was full of shallow losers, trying to earn 'immortality' as the prom king and queen. I'm guessing in 5 years, no one will have a clue who any of them are. I managed to find my way back outside, through the crowd of wannabees. Sat on a bench, was Nayte. He didn't look too bad in his tux. I stumbled over to the bench, to sit down next to him. "Hey, Asshole," I said, nudging his arm with my hand. "You look great, Cody," Nayte said, casting a glance to my dress. "Don't bother," I informed him. We stayed silent for a few minutes, while I took off those frickin' dumb high heels. If I wasn't a vampire, I'd worry about breaking my frickin' neck. I don't know how it happened, but some how we both came to a decision to go for a walk through the woods. When I started to think about it, the reason I came to Forks, because it was Dad's dream. The only thing keeping me here, was trying to keep hold of their memory. I stopped and turned to Nayte. "You're leaving, aren't you?" Nayte asked. I wondered if he'd latched onto my mind, and heard my thoughts. "Yeah. I just think, that staying isn't the right thing," I said. "You must be serious, because there isn't a single insult in what you just said," Nayte said, with a smile. I lightly punched him on the arm. "Shut up, Asshole!" I glanced back at the school. "I'm going to go to Seattle, then, I don't know where. Maybe see some of the world." "I'll come with you. It would be nice to be around someone that doesn't try to convince me to be a normal vampire, and drink human blood," Nayte said. I looked him right in the eyes. "Nayte, I'm sorry, but I want to go alone. I know that you were there for me, and took me to Carlisle, but I don't see you in the way you want me to. I see you as a brother, and nothing more." I paused for a minute, because I realised that now I was being the asshole. "I have to do this on my own." "You, I kinda figured you thought that way. All the time we spent together up the mountain, and you didn't feel a thing," Nayte said. He smiled. "Good luck in Seattle. I'll visit you sometime." "You better, I'll have to come all the way here, to kick your ass," I said, smiling back at him. It didn't take long, to get started with my new life. I packed all my family's things, and my own, and left everything in a spare room in Nayte's house. He promised that he'd make sure nothing happened to them. Even though I treated him like dirt, he knew just how important keeping hold of my family's memories were. As for the house, I think I'll keep hold of that. In case I decide to move back, it's always good to know, that I've got a place to live - if I ever need it. As I climbed into the jeep, I remembered my journey to Forks, where Mum nagged me about my hair. Given the choice, I'd rather sit in some diner eating quarter pounders and drinking pepsi with my family, than be a sparkly version of the undead. "Mum, Dad, Tori... I know you wanted to see more of the world, so this is for you," I said, looking up at the sky. I pulled out the driveway, thinking of them. Living out Dad's dream for me isn't something I can do, but I can live my own. Category:Blog posts